What A girl wants: Even angels fall
by Harri B
Summary: Set after movie.Daphne is happy,her classes are great,her parents are getting on great,but when Daphne is partnered with a guy to work on a project,could he doom Daphne and Ian's relationship?When he turns out to be someone from Ian's past?
1. Introduce yourself

**Disclaimer: What a girl wants doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue! Any characters not mentioned in the film belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first What a girl wants fanfic, so please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2. Enjoy!**

_Oxford University, Oxford._

I sat at my desk and looked at the title on the laptop in front of me.

O.K, I thought as I began to type.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Daphne Reynolds- Dashwood. I'm 18 years old and was originally born in the United States of America. A couple of months ago I came to England, to meet my father, Henry Dashwood.

At first, I didn't fit into the whole society thing. A lot of people thought I was rude, messy and just a pain in the butt, but in my defence I was just trying to liven things up.

The first person I met in England was Ian Wallace. He was so nice and so kind to me and after we worked out what had happened when I transformed into a lady, we officially became girlfriend and boyfriend.

You see, after transforming into a lady, I had this debutante thing where I was presented to society. I just knew that I didn't want to be a lady; I wanted to be me again.

So, me and my mom returned back to New York City. My dad made a choice to come after us, so he gave up running for election for a seat in the House of Lords and dumped his political advisor Alastair, when he realized that Alastair knew all along about my mom being pregnant with me and told her to go and that he lied to my dad telling him that my mother had left because there was some other guy. Dad also dumped his fiancé Glynnis Payne and her pain in the butt daughter, Clarrisa.

I was filling in my application form for NYU at another wedding that me and my mom were working at when my dad turned up. At first, he kept losing what he was going to say until he finally told me, he loved me and that he wouldn't change one hair on my head and that he was sorry. After that we had our first father-daughter dance until that got interrupted with my dad bringing a present, my boyfriend Ian Wallace.

So after that, mom and dad sorted out what had been said all those years ago and got married once again. We moved here, I got to see Ian a lot more, my mom and dad were happy, I began at Oxford and me and my dad began to build our relationship.

So that's me, Daphne Reynolds- Dashwood.

**A\N: I hope you all liked and here is a preview of chapter 2.**

"Hey Percy!" I hugged Percy

"Miss Daphne, good to see you again."

"How are you, how is everyone?" I asked doing my seatbelt up

"I am fine and everyone else is fine." Percy answered

"Cool." I said rummaging in my bag

"Miss Daphne, Lady Dashwood asked me to remind you that there is a ball tonight." Percy said softly

"Oh no." I groaned

Percy looked at me and a little smile crossed his lips.

**A\N: Please review, if you want chapter 2.**


	2. Going home

**Disclaimer: What a girl wants doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue! Any characters not mentioned in the film belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: T****hank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! I do apologize for taking so long to update. At the end will be a preview of chapter 3.**

"Hey Percy!" I hugged Percy.

"Miss Daphne, good to see you again,"

"How are you, how is everyone?" I asked doing my seatbelt up

"I am fine and everyone else is fine." Percy answered

"Cool." I said rummaging in my bag

"Miss Daphne, Lady Dashwood asked me to remind you that there is a ball tonight." Percy said softly

"Oh no," I groaned

Percy looked at me and a little smile crossed his lips.

_Dashwood Residence,_

I walked into our house.

"Daphne!" Mom shouted rushing over to me and hugging me.

"Hi mom," I said.

"I've missed you sweetie. Are you o.k.? How was Oxford?" she asked all at once.

"I've missed you too mom, I'm fine and Oxford was alright," I said distantly.

"Are you sure everything is fine?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to rest and get ready for the party tonight," I said.

"O.K, you're father should be home soon," Mom said.

"O.K, bye," I said disappearing upstairs.

_Later that afternoon,_

I finished typing up the last of my essay and hit the save button, just as they was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" I yelled.

The door opened and Henry Dashwood walked in.

"Daphne, welcome home," he said.

"Hey dad," I said looking up.

"How was Oxford?" he asked.

"It was fine," I said quietly.

"Daphne, is everything o.k.?" he worriedly asked.

"Everything's fine," I said wishing to be left alone. "Well, I guess I should get ready for the party," I said.

"O.K., we only have an hour until we need to leave," he said.

"I guess I'd better get dressed," I said sticking my head in the wardrobe.

"O.K, sweetheart," he worriedly said walking out.

**A\N: I know this chapter is a tad bit dull and short, but it will get better and longer. Here is the preview of chapter 3.**

"It was just a dance!" I shouted.

"It looked more than that!" Ian shouted.

"You know what Ian? I don't know why you've been ignoring me; I don't know why you've been acting strange. But I know something, I can't do this anymore," I said with tears running down my eyes.

"What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?" Ian asked.

"Yes, goodbye Ian," I said walking off not looking back.

"Daphne!" he shouted.

**A\N: I hope you all liked the preview. MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR, 2008!**


End file.
